youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
JinBop
Jin Zhao''' (born )' is a YouTube video gamer. He is known for playing video games with SkyDoesMinecraft(Adam), House_Owner(Ross), and ThatGuyBarney(Barney). He used to record his videos in an office in Washington with Adam, Ross, Barney, Tim Tim or TimDotTV (their editor) and Max or Mithzan (their other editor) but left the Sky Media Offices to persue a solo career. He has reached 100K subscribers at June 26, 2015 and he did a thank you video for reaching that goal. He received his 100K Subscribers Youtube Plaque at August 18, 2015 according to his new post on Instagram (Aug. 18, 2015) Background Story Jin and Adam had been classmates when they were in 3rd grade but eventually lost contact of each other. After 14 years, one of Jin's friends met Adam and told Jin that he knows him. Jin finally remembered his classmate when he was in 3rd Grade and now is a big youtuber over 10 milion subscribers. Jinvasion On Jin's twitter, he asked his fans what to call his fanbase. Some say "Boppers" and Jin was kind of interested in that idea. Others say "Jinvaders" and Jin also liked that idea. He made his final choice and chose "Jinvaders" as what he calls his fans and "Jinvasion" is the name of his fanbase. Role Plays Jin, Adam, Ross, Barney, Nick (SGCBarbierian) and Jess(Aphmau) make roleplays and have a schedule when they will upload. One of their series "'The Crafting Dead'". Nick started this series in 2014 with GhettoGamer, AK, and 09Sharkboy. They met up with some people that are now in the group but some are already dead. They met a cannibal Red (RedVacktor), which is their Rival. They met him in Season 1 or 2. In Season 3, Nick and Ghetoo met a girl named Jess and she joined their team. In Season 4 They met a guy named Barney and when they met, Nick and the others were in his house without knowing. He said he was looking for "goat" (Adam) thats why he wasn't in his house for about 2 weeks. Barney and Jess went to look for goat. They found out where he was and they went for a very long journey to find Nick. They went to DC and went into the white house. While they were going to DC they met a doctor named Ross. They were looking for the bunker and they tought they'll split up. Adam was with Jess and Barney was with the Doctor. Adam and Jess found a base where Nick and the others was. Doctor Jin, the owner of the base said that Doctor Ross, was the one who created the virus and started the zombie apocalypse. All of them wnt to find Barney but it was too late, Ross injected him with the virus and they saw him as a walker (another term for zombie). Adam had to shoot him in the head. He had no other choice. But as of the last 2-3 seasons of SGCBarbierian's series, Jin returned after being presumed dead in the explosion at the White House where Sky was killed from shoving Ross off the edge of the roof with him. Shortly after Jin's return, Barney was found as a reanimated being and caged by Jin to study for experiments. Despite this, Jin's name is not shown in the title credits of the video. Role Plays (Pirates) Adam, Jin, Barney, Ross and Nick had a pirates series. A ship from Britain lead by Captain Jin with Firstmate Sky, Deckhand Barney and Cabin Boy Ross. Jin told Sky to work for the night shift but it went to a horrible problem. The ship crashed into an iceberg and all of the people in the ship, except them died. They were in an island and looked for supplies to survive. They built a shelter and Jin, Sky and Barney planned to search the island for any treasure. Ross was left behind to guard the shelter. On their trip to finding treasure, they passed by skeletons and saw a base filled with gold and skeletons. Jin tought it was a bad idea to stare there because of the skeletons and maybe they'll end up like that when they stay there. They got back to the shelter and saw Ross burning wood to find help. (To be continued) SkyMedia Offices In 2015, JinBop became part of SkyDoesMinecraft's company called SkyMedia. JinBop was in many videos until Late November 2015 where Jinbop rarely appeared in any videos. His last video on SkyVSGaming's channel was a GTA Video. In SkyDoesMinecraft's mail video on December 4, 2015, It was confirmed due to creative differences, JinBop decided to leave SkyMedia and to continue on a Solo YouTube channel. Quotes * "What's poppin'? Jinbop here!" * "Oh. And Sky, don't touch my stuff. (teleports Sky into the maze runner maze to be killed by Grievers)" * "(Refusing to apologize for almost killing Sky) I'm sorry you almost got yourself killed." * "(Sees reaper leviathan) '''HOLY SH*T!!! WHAT THE F*CK IS THAT?!?!?!'" * "Now I know what you're thinking. 'Should I kill Jinbop?' And the answer may surprise you." * "YOU BURNT THE TOAST AGAIN!!!!!!" * "I don't know whether I want to buy all this furniture or burn it down." * "My standards are quite low. 'Cause you see, you have the Mariana Trench, then you have my standards." * "You're ass is safe in my hands. Wait." Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers